Love Triangle
by Severus's Daughter
Summary: Benson Vs Skip The park ower hires a new empyolee and now Skip and Benson want her for there own who will win? Is her father Really dead?


** Though's and wondering

# # Flashbacks

% % Abuse scene's

Benson, Rigby, Mordecia, Skips, Muscle Man, Pops and High five ghost where working when Pops dad came.

"Boys, we have a new employee she will be starting tomorrow so beanbag I want you to greet her show her around." He said. Yes sir Mr. Maellard sir." Benson. After he left Muscle Man threw his shove.

"Benson are you really gonna get a girl to do this work." Muscle Man said.

"Yeah dude I don't want a girl to do my job." Mordecia said.

"Dude you can't hire her." Rigby agreed.

"What's wrong with a girl i see nothing with a girl." Skips said going back to cutting down the big dead tree's. The net day a car pulled up and out stepped a young girl with green eyes, black curly hair and wearing a midnight blue dress.

"Welcome Miss. Lion how's your father doing?" Mr. Maellard said worriedly.

"He's fine Ronald." Raven said.

Benson walked up.

"Hello am Benson the park assistant Manger, Come I'll show you around." Benson said. The tour started.

"This is Pops Mr. Maellard's son." Benson said.

"Ah so this is the famous boy his been telling me about, Hello Pops your father Ronald has said wonderful things about you." Raven said sweetly.

"Ok moving on." Benson said with a broad voice.

*How does she know Mr. Maellard's first name." Benson wondered and thought.* After she met Pops she met Rigby and Mordecia.

"These two are slacker's don't talk to them on the job." Benson said.

"I Am Mordecia and this is my pal Rigby." Mordecia said politely.

"I Am Raven." Raven said nicely. They walked off and went back to work. Ok lets move on." Benson said. *What kind of name is Raven?* Benson Thought.

This is Skips, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost." Benson said.

"Hello Am Raven." Raven said with a smile.

"Wow your really pretty." High Five ghost said.

" Thank you." Raven Said.

"Now Raven Please don't tell your father am letting you work for me to pay his dept." Mr. Maellard said Wiping his forehead with a napkin .

"Ronald I mean Mr. Maellard I won't breathe a word to my Father besides Father is an airhead anyway now go rest Mr. Maellard you have nothing to worry about." Raven said.

Am just worried if your Father finds out he'll sue me." Mr. Maellard said.

Just because my father is your boss means nothing now run along please." Raven said.

Mr. Maellard walked away nervously.

" Wait a minute, Your, your Mr., Mr. Loin's Daughter." Benson said nervously. He was shocked the spoiled King Scar Taka Lion had a Daughter who was so sweet and kind.

" Yes I am." Raven said with a sigh. Skips took her to the picnic Area.

" This is were we eat and sometimes we have Picnic's Here." Skips said takeing out a guitar.

"Oh, A guitar May I?" Raven asked Skips. Benson, High Five ghost, Muscle Man, Rigby and Mordecia where there. Skips handed her the Guitar. She started playing it. She looked up and Smiled she took a breath.

There's a storm on the streets, but you still don't run  
Watching and waiting for the rain to come.  
And these words wouldn't keep you dry  
Or wipe tears from an open sky,  
But I know, but I know, but I know I'm right.

And I won't let you drown, when the water's pulling you in  
I'll keep fighting, I'll keep fighting.  
The rain's going to follow you wherever you go.  
The clouds go black and the thunder

When the World surrounds you, I'll make it go away  
Paint the sky with silver lining.  
I will try to save you, cover up the grey  
With silver lining.

Now there's no way back from the things you've done  
I know it's too late to stop the setting sun.  
You see the shadows in the distant light,  
And it's never going to be alright  
And you know, and you know, and you know I'm right.

And I won't get left behind, when the walls come tumbling in  
I'll keep climbing, I'll keep climbing  
The rain's going to follow you wherever you go.  
The clouds go black and the thunder rolls  
And I see lightning-  
I see lightning-

When the World surrounds you, I'll make it go away  
Paint the sky with silver lining  
I will try to save you, cover up the grey  
With silver lining.

( Music break)

When the World surrounds you, I'll make it go away  
Paint the sky with silver lining  
I will try to save you, cover up the grey  
With silver lining.

Silver, silver, silver, silver, silver, silver lining,  
Deep blue sky, deep blue sky.

She sings. She hand's the guitar back over to Skips.

"You sing beautifully." Skips said.

"Thank you." Raven says with a smile. Two months past and everybody warmed up to her.

"What's your favorite color?" Pop's asked with a smile.

"Midnight Blue." Raven responded with a smile.

" Hey Raven were playing chess want to play with me and Five's?" Muscle Man asked.

" Maybe later Muscle man." Raven said. Benson came up.

"Hey Benson, Oh a letter for me." Raven said. As Skips, Pops, Mordo and Rig's went to her. Raven smiled and she began to read it out loud.

"Dear Raven,

We regret to inform you that your over due haha just kidding ok time for the real regret. We are sorry to inform you that your father Scar Taka Lion Died last month of cancer. He clearly said on his death bed. I Scar Taka Lion Son of Ahab and Rose, Here by leave my kingdom to my Nephew Simba and I disown my only child Raven Elizabeth Lion.

She is no longer a Lion and will not call herself as my last name, My words are my law so to my daughter I say I never loved you and I am ashamed to have a daughter like you.

Have a wonderful day Miss. Black From Scar's Lawyer's. "She said with tears in her eyes. Skips couldn't believe it why would he disown this pretty sweet girl.

"He disowned you what the heck! Mordecia said.

"Wow, he was always a spoiled little boy when we were young." Pops said.


End file.
